Bride of Po Part 2
by newguy100
Summary: The title says most of it you need to read it to get the rest. :) This story should be rated K-T. Enjoy!


Bride of Po Part 2

**Hello there everyone I am Newguy100 (obviously). I just thought that since I am finding inspiration for General Po I am making this One-Shot to keep my fans interested in my stories, So obviously this story is after the Bride of Po episode of KFPLOA. So I hope you all enjoy.**

Everyone in the valley was part of the cleaning up of the wedding that was supposed to take place that day. They all saw what Junjie tried to do and they were all relieved that everything worked out well in the end. The Five and Shifu were all at Mr. Ping's restaurant celebrating their victory over Junjie and his lackeys. But Po wasn't there he had insisted on going up to the Jade Palace to rest, claiming that the rescue took a lot out of him the others agreed and excused Po from the celebration.

Everyone was sitting at a big table in the middle of the restaurant eating, drinking rice wine, and sharing stories. Monkey and Mantis started an eating contest knowing that without Po there they would be able to win. But while everyone was partying a lone tiger stood outside the restaurant, one arm against the opposite wall of the alley to hold her weight while she stared at the palace. It was none other than Master Tigress.

She was out there for two reasons:One she never was a big fan of parties or social gatherings. But with each passing second she began to worry more and more about Po and how he must be feeling after the day he just had. He claimed to have met the girl of his dreams and had his heart-broken and only to know that it was all a plot from an evil mastermind and that Lu-Shi was only pretending to love Po.

Then Po had to go and save her boyfriend who turned out to be her brother who was kidnapped by Junjie. And Tigress could see that when Lu-Shi explained all of that to Po he breathed a sigh of relief but even then she insisted on being friends and left the village ultimately shattering Po's heart and hurting Tigress as well. She had gone through pain like this before and she could sympathise with him. When she was young she had many crushes on guys in the village but there was one small problem, Shifu. Anytime a guy would come to the Jade Palace Shifu would personally throw him down the steps and Tigress would be alone. Sure she had friends but there was a hole in her heart that she knew she needed to find "the one" to fill it.

She tried her whole life to block the emotions from her heart but she decided to be cold and distance to her friends,hiding herself in the fortress she made for herself. She was trapped and whenever she saw a happy couple in the village it would hurt her knowing that 'the one' for her would never come. But then she met Po sure he was the exact opposite of her: he was loud, confident (sometimes full of himself),and goofy. But secretly she thought he was pretty cool. She saw how strong he was even though he had a large belly which proved to be an effective weapon against evil. Tigress chuckled to herself. She suddenly felt something it was a small nagging feeling in her stomach and it had been there for a long time but Tigress refused on many occasions to show her real feelings like all the times in Gongmen City because she feared to end up like Po broken-hearted and sad. _Po_! She immediately thought. "He's all alone up there and I am just standing here.I got to help my friend!" Tigress said to herself as she ran on all fours to the Barracks hoping Po had not gone to sleep yet.

Po in fact was not asleep but he was sitting on his bed crying thinking of all the times that Lu-shi and him had shared together. Po thought she was 'the one' ;she loved Kung Fu history and action figures like him and they had matching personalities and Po couldn't believe the whole thing was a lie. Well not a full lie Lu-Shi was being herself but her intentions were not pure. She hurt him badly and now she was gone far away somewhere where Po may never see her again. A new wave of tears came as the realization had sunk in and he flopped into his pillow sobbing loudly.

"Why did you do this to me Lu-Shi?!" Po whined as he continued to cry. Tigress had arrived only moments after Po began crying again fearing her friend would be in more pain if he wasn't comforted she slowly went to his room.

"Po are you okay in there?" Tigress asked while hearing the panda's cries.

"Yeah sure I'm fine" Po said while attempting to sound normal but his sobs had changed the tone of his voice into a higher pitch.

"Can I come in?" Tigress asked.

"Sure come on in" Po said. She entered seeing the red in the panda's eyes and the tear stains on his cheeks.

"Po are you really okay? I know how you must be feeling but…" She said as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"...I am always here for you" Tigress said trying to comfort her friend. Then Po embraced her in a surprise hug as he buried his muzzle into her neck. Tigress stiffened still not used to being hugged. Her cheeks turned bright red as she felt his breath on her neck and something deep down in her heart was starting to stir.

"You were right Tigress she was no good you tried to warn me but all I did was claim that you were jealous. You were only looking out for my safety and I am so sorry for judging you. You're my best friend in the world and I couldn't ask for a better one." Po confessed as he started to cry again. Tigress was shocked she never thought that Po would need to feel obligated to giving **her** an apology because she of all people needed to apologize to **him**. Tigress slowly lifted her hand and started to rub Po's head and started to comfort him with kind, gentle words.

"It's ok Po you didn't know you couldn't know we were all shocked to see it happen but I have to admit something to you when I found out that you weren't getting married I was relieved." Tigress confessed. Then Po lifted his head from her neck and Tigress was disappointed to no longer feel the panda's fur on her skin. _Wait what was that_! Tigress thought to herself and the feeling inside her started to stir more.

"Why is that?" Po asked.

"Because Po….you were right I was jealous I didn't want to see you get married because I…" Tigress said as she tried to force herself to finish her sentence.

"You were what?" Po asked curious to what she had to say. The feeling inside her was too much and she had to scream out her thought to break through her fortress walls and out to the surface where it could be heard.

"I love you Po!"Tigress yelled as she immediately covered her mouth afraid that the whole valley probably heard her.

"... I don't know what to say this is a little much but I think considering the circumstance I need to admit something to you too. I have always had a crush on you Master Tigress since the moment you were announced to the valley. I fell in love with your beauty, your strength, your wisdom, and your beautiful smile and even though I didn't see it that often I knew that some how I would end up with a girl as perfect as you but after you talked to me on the first night of my arrival I thought you hated me but I am happy to know that not only do you not hate me but you love me. I am so happy right now. I never said this to Lu-Shi but I am glad I can say it to you. I love you too Master Tigress." Po said as the tears returned but they were not tears of sadness but tears of joy.

Tigress soon began to cry herself as she suddenly grabbed Po by his shoulders and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Po and Tigress felt like the whole world was revolving around them as they drifted through space enjoying each others company and forming their spirit energies into one flowing stream that carried themselves to a whole new level of peace. They broke for a few minutes later for air.

"Wow so is that what it feels like to have inner peace?" Tigress asked as she smiled and snuggled into Po's chest.

"No." Po said as he lowered his head to where their foreheads were touching.

"This is a way better feeling" Po said as he laid a tender kiss on Tigress's lips.

Well I hope you all enjoy it. The lesson of this story is God takes people out our lives so he can put new ones in and eventually leads us all to 'The One'. I hope everyone will review and read my other stories. Well like always I hope you all have a great day and I will update General Po as soon as I can. :)


End file.
